


don't you know

by orphan_account



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunbin seems tense; Yongguk takes care of him.





	don't you know

 

"Hyung…"

 

Hyunbin's voice is soft and quiet, but there's something in it that manages to capture Yongguk's attention. He looks at Hyunbin and he immediately recognizes that expression. Hyunbin is often so transparent that even Yongguk, not an expert when it comes to other people's feelings, can tell something is bothering him.

 

Or maybe he's just good at reading Hyunbin more than the others. In the end, he knows him well.

 

"What is it?" he asks, putting his phone away. He doesn't like seeing it, the furrow of Hyunbin's brows, the tension around his mouth. Hyunbin looks best when he smiles, when he keeps on babbling about everything and nothing, speaking his mind without worrying about it too much.

 

"Can you… touch me."

 

It's not what Yongguk was expecting to hear. Hyunbin's voice is filled with tension and Yongguk wants him to talk about whatever that's bothering him. But he also knows Hyunbin would talk if he wanted to.

 

"How?" he asks instead. Hyunbin shifts on the bed a little, lying more comfortably on his back. Only now Yongguk notices that he's not wearing underwear, just an oversized shirt. He stares at Hyunbin’s legs, wondering how they can be so long. He'd like be taller but he's not that jealous. He already finds dancing difficult, if his legs were this long he'd be in trouble.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Yongguk blinks, realizing he's been spacing out. These are probably not the kind of thoughts you're supposed to have when you're looking at your lover's naked body. Well, they aren't exactly lovers, though. Friends with benefits? Maybe. They never really discussed it.

 

Still, he finds Hyunbin pretty. Of course he does, he doesn't need to think about it.

 

Hyunbin smiles briefly when Yongguk leans down to kiss him, then he sighs, relaxing into the kiss, his lips gently moving against Yongguk's. It's soft. It's not usually like this, most of the time they're in a rush and in the end it's all about getting each other off. Often they don't kiss at all. But something tells Yongguk that Hyunbin needs it now. So he takes his time, exploring his mouth slowly. Hyunbin is never really aggressive when they make out but he's more pliant than usual now, so Yongguk naturally takes full control of the kiss. He likes it like this. Kissing Hyunbin is always nice but he especially likes the unhurried pace.

 

"Hyung," Hyunbin breathes when they part and Yongguk stares at his plump lips, red and glistening with spit. Pretty, he thinks. "Here." Hyunbin pushes something into his hand. Yongguk looks at it; it's a bottle of lubrication. Nothing unusual about it, handjobs are easier with it, but the shy, unsure look Hyunbin gives him makes Yongguk pause.

 

"Do you want me to…"

 

They've never done more than handjobs and an occasional blowjob. It's not like they never have time, but having sex like this seems very intimate. And they're supposed to be- what again? Yongguk is not sure.

 

Thing is, he doesn't dislike the idea.

 

"I want to feel you, hyung," Hyunbin says. The words are soft and he's clearly embarrassed but he doesn't look away. In a way, he's always been a little daring with what he wants. Yongguk finds that charming. He himself rarely asks for things. Doesn't mean he doesn't try to get them, though. "Do you want to…?"

 

Yongguk smiles and draws his thumb along Hyunbin's lower lip, soft and plush. He really has pretty lips and Yongguk thinks about them sometimes when he touches himself. He's probably not the only one, among the members.

 

"You're so pretty. Who wouldn't want you?"

 

Hyunbin blinks at that, surprised, then he smiles and looks away. He's blushing but he looks happy.

 

"Weird to hear you say that," he says softly.

 

"Why?"

 

"Hyung, you rarely give compliments."

 

Yongguk pauses at that. Is it true?

 

"I've called you handsome many times before."

 

"Yeah, but…" Hyunbin trails off, looking away, chewing on his lip. "That's just something everyone says," he mumbles finally.

 

Has Yongguk never said anything else? Maybe in interviews. But aside from that? It might be true. He simply rarely feels the need to say those things out loud. Especially since it can get awkward and embarrassing. But Hyunbin seems to like hearing compliments. If so, he doesn't mind saying it.

 

"You're so pretty," he says, cupping Hyunbin's face. He can feel the skin turn warmer and he smiles at that. So Hyunbin really does like hearing that. Does he like 'pretty' more than 'handsome'?

 

There's something flickering in Hyunbin's eyes, an emotion Yongguk is not sure how to interpret. Maybe it's just need, reflecting his own.

 

"Please," he whispers. It sounds strangely desperate and Yongguk wonders what exactly Hyunbin is asking for. Whatever it is, he wants to give it to him. It's not just about sex; he cares for him a lot. Maybe too much for this to ever really have been just a friends with benefits thing.

 

He gently spreads Hyunbin's legs and settles between them. Hyunbin seems embarrassed; he looks away, his cheeks dusted with pink. Yongguk thinks he doesn't need to be, not when he looks so good like this, but he understands. He's flustered too, and a little nervous. The atmosphere feels different than usually when they fool around.

 

He pours lube onto his hand and gently rubs his fingers against Hyunbin's opening. He hears him inhale sharply but he doesn't react otherwise. Yongguk carefully slips a finger inside. He bites his lip at how hot and tight the muscles feel around his finger, his dick twitching in interest.

 

Fuck, he wants him.

 

But even more than that, he just wants to make him feel good. And, that tension he saw on his face earlier, he wants it to go away.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks. Hyunbin meets his eyes and nods.

 

"I've done this before. With my fingers, I mean."

 

Oh. Interesting.

 

Hyunbin averts is eyes again. "I thought of you, hyung," he mumbles, face turning red.

 

Yongguk's breath catches in his throat. The idea of Hyunbin fingering himself, thinking about him, is a lot to handle right now. His pants are becoming uncomfortably tight. He grips Hyunbin's thigh, spreading his legs further, and adds another finger. He stretches him slowly, taking his time, until Hyunbin lets out a small impatient sound and presses back against his hand.

 

"Hyung, please."

 

Yongguk could fuck him now, but he looks at his flushed face, at the desperate need in his eyes, and he decides, not yet. Instead he adds another finger. He pushes and pulls them in and out slowly, pressing against the walls.

 

"Hyung," Hyunbin moans, pleading. Yongguk just smiles, moving his fingers a little faster. Every time he brushes them against the prostate, Hyunbin's body tenses a little, the muscles clenching around Yongguk's fingers. It'd feel so good around his cock, it'd feel so good to fuck him. But next time, he thinks. Right now he wants to see Hyunbin fall apart.

 

"I want you to come like this. Can you do that?"

 

Hyunbin's eyes shift to him, dark and unfocused. He nods.

 

"Good boy," Yongguk breathes. Hyunbin's reaction to the words is surprising- his eyes fall shut and he moans softly, his body tensing. So he likes it this much. Yongguk licks his lips; he's intrigued. "Come for me."

 

Hyunbin is rocking his hips, fucking himself on his hand now. Yongguk focuses on massaging his prostate and it's not long before Hyunbin comes with a soft whine. Yongguk leans down and kissed him; the kiss is sloppy but Hyunbin melts into it completely, like it's exactly what he needed.

 

"You did so well," Yongguk whispers against his lips. "Good boy."

 

Hyunbin makes a small noise and pulls him into a hug. His breath is shaky and Yongguk suddenly realizes he's crying. He pulls back and lies next to him, cupping his cheek.

 

"Why, what's wrong?"

 

Hyunbin just shakes his head, sniffing. "Hyung, you're…" He touches the front of Yongguk's pants and Yongguk hisses; he's still hard. It'd be nice to make Hyunbin blow him; he's done that before and it feels so fucking good and his lips look so pretty around Yongguk's cock. But as he looks at the wet trails on Hyunbin's cheeks, at his teary eyes and trembling lips, he just smiles.

 

"It's fine. Later." He sighs, looking into Hyunbin's eyes. He's not usually the type to ask many questions. And Hyunbin is usually the type to quickly get whatever is bothering him off his chest by talking about it to someone. But right now, Hyunbin seems reluctant to talk about it and Yongguk feels that this time, he just can't let it go. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

 

Hyunbin is quiet for a moment, his eyes searching, as if he's trying to find something in Yongguk's expression. Yongguk wants to encourage him with words but he's not very good at that so he just gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Finally, Hyunbin drops his eyes. "Hyung if… if we won't be able to see each other every day … will we still…" He trails off, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn't need to say anything else though, Yongguk knows what this is about.

 

"We won't separate," he says softly, because he already made up his mind. "We won't."

 

"But if-"

 

"Then we'll still see each other often, okay?"

 

"But as- as friends?"

 

That's exactly what Yongguk thought this was about. He gently takes Hyunbin's hand in his and gives it a squeeze. It feels so familiar, holding hands like this. In the end they do it almost every night; at this point it feels like home.

 

"As whatever we want to be."

 

Hyunbin's eyes shoot up to meet his, wide and questioning- and he seems to find whatever answer he was looking for because he smiles happily. It's that childlike smile Yongguk loves the most, the one that's both innocent and mischievous. And the next moment Hyunbin is on top of him, hugging him tightly.

 

"Hyung, I love you," he mumbles into Yongguk's shoulders and proceeds to press clumsy kisses to his neck and face. The ticklish sensation makes Yongguk laugh and struggle in the tight hold. "I love you sooo much."

 

"I love you too but stop it already." It's funny, because Yongguk used to think that if he ever fell in love it'd be too awkward for him to say it out loud. But it's not awkward, it's natural. He's loved Hyunbin for a while now, the feelings just changed. They're friends, but they're also something else. Yongguk doesn't want to think _something more_ because he values friendship more than anything.

 

But something else, something that's also very precious. Something he'll try his best to protect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write nyangbin so here's this short fluffy thing, i'm a bit nervous posting this i hope someone likes it!


End file.
